Waterpark Love
by hollowfreak
Summary: This story is about me and Pein confessing our love to each other at a waterpark and just having fun. This is about a dream I had, so I hope you all like it!
1. On the Way

My P.O.V.

Over my sixteen years of life I've only ever loved one person, my best friend Pein. Now I know that everyone says that they love their childhood friend, and I defiantly do. I've known Pein since I was in diapers, because our parents are the best of friends. He is one of the nicest, most wonderful people I know. And the best thing is? A lot of people think we're dating and I would love to make that rumor true, but I don't think he feels the same and I don't have enough courage to ask him anyway.

I mean, we go almost everywhere together and he's always so touchy and protective of me. One time we were walking down the halls of our high school and this upper-class man grabbed my butt, in less than a second Pein turned around and had the guy pinned against the wall. It took three teachers and me to calm him down and stop him from beating the snot out of the guy. Although I was very flattered, I was more concerned about Pein and what the principle would do. Luckily, the principle only punished the other guy, and Pein only got a pat on the back. The principle said I was lucky to have a guy like Pein protecting me that made us both blush and turn away. Sadly nothing really major happened between us after that, we've kind of been the same.

But I know that my feelings have only grown stronger for him since that day, I could only hope that he thinks of me as more than a friend.

Pein's P.O.V.

Here I am sitting in my room thinking of ways to ask my best friend to go on a date with me, but every time I try I just chicken out. I've been in love with my best friend Montana ever since I saw her, and we've been friends since we were in diapers. I look over on my desk and see a picture of me and Montana on our first day of high school, we are hugging each other tight almost like we don't want to let go. My chin was resting on top of her head and her head was resting against my chest. We looked like a real couple in this photo, and I wish that were true. I'm just afraid that I'll get rejected and that would ruin our friendship.

Suddenly an idea pops into my head; I pick up my cell and dial my other friend, Deidara. After a couple rings he picks up.

"What do you want Pein, don't you know that some people have actual girlfriends that they want to spend time with?" He said angrily into the phone.

"Just shut up and listen to me, please." He stopped yelling into the head piece and listened. "Now I have a great idea on how to get Montana to go out with me. I'm going to need your girlfriend Rachel's help too."

"Ok your on speaker phone, so we can both hear you." He said, sounding far away.

"Ok, now here's the plan…"

My P.O.V.

So here I am, another Friday during summer and I'm bored and alone. All of my friends are either busy or I can't reach them. All of a sudden my phone goes off; I answer it in less than a heartbeat.

"Hello?"

"Hey Montie!" A deep baritone voice says into the phone. That voice makes my knees turn into jelly.

"Hey Pein!" I say excitedly.

"So are you doing anything later tonight?" He asked quietly.

My heart stopped for a second, was this really the moment I've been waiting for? I must have been silent for too long because he said my name again.

"Montana?"

"Umm, no I'm not doing anything later, why?" I said a little too breathlessly.

"Because I was hoping you could go the water park with me, Deidara, and Rachel." My heart sank.

I pretended to think about it a couple of seconds. "Sure I'd love to go with you to the water park." I said trying to sound happy.

"Great! I'll pick you up at about six." He said sounding really happy.

"I'll be ready!" Then we hung up.

I dropped the phone onto the couch and walked slowly to my room. I paused to look at my windows. I can't tell you how many times Pein has snuck through those windows to spend the night with me playing games and just talking while my parents were away somewhere. That thought made me smile, and then a thought struck me.

Well if Pein doesn't like me like I like him, then I'll show him what he's missing. I stomped over to my dresser, opening it I brought out my new swimsuit. It was a small bikini; it was green with white polka dots. I only bought it a week ago on an impulse. I recently lost a lot of weight, so I thought it would be good to get a bikini, seeing as I don't own one. The only problem is that I have to find a suit that big enough to support my large chest, which is a bigger problem that=n I thought it was going to be.

I looked over at my clock and saw that it was five thirty. I ran out of my room and into the bathroom to change. After I was done I looked at myself and thought_, damn I look good. Watch out Pein because you're not going to know what hit you._

I was walking back into my room to grab a cover up when the doorbell rang. I jerked my head up; of course he would be early we live like two houses away from each other. I pull the cover up over my head and race over to the front door.

I opened the door only to be greeted by the best sight I could have asked for. There stood Pein in nothing but black swim trunks and an unbuttoned white shirt. I tried not to stare, but damn this boy has got muscles. His abs are showing and I'm trying not to drool, and I can see his v-line leading into his trunks. I could feel my face heating up like a tomatoe. I could see the glint of all his piercings shinning in the sunlight.

"Hi Montie!" He says his nickname for me enthusiastically. He reaches over and pulls me into a hugs. I don't know why but every time we hug, he hugs me like it's the last hug he'll ever get.

"Hey Pein." I said while hugging him back, tightly. He slowly lets me go and walks in. "Why are you so early?" It only about five forty.

"Well I got bored and no one's home because my parents are on a trip. So I thought I could watch T.V. at your house until it was time to go." He said while walking to the refrigerator, I followed him.

"My parents are gone too." I said looking at the floor, trying not to look at his body. I heard him shuffle stuff in the cabinets and I looked up. He had his arms full of all my snacks. "Hey don't eat all of my treats!"

"Come on Montie, you know I don't have any food at my house. Plus your cooking is so much better than my mom's and all that other stuff."

"No, the only reason you have no food is that you ate it all and are too lazy to go get more." I giggled at the face he made, because he knew I was right. His shoulders slumped and he hung his head, then he started to put everything back.

After he put all the food back he shuffled over to the couch and sat down. I sighed, I could never stay mad at him, and he's just too cute. I grabbed a bag of chips and sat down next to him. I put the chips on his lap and gently touched his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. I almost didn't hear him.

"It's ok, I don't really care. I was just messing with you." I ruffled his hair. "Now what do you want to drink?" I asked while getting up. I heard a rustling behind me and I felt his hand on my wrist. I slowly turned around to face him; he was at least a foot taller than me so I had to crane my head back to look into his face. His large hand was warm wrapped around my smaller wrist.

His other hand grasped my chin, and he leaned in closer to my face. I squeezed my eyes closed and held my breath. It felt like forever until I felt his breath n my cheek. Then he pressed his lips against my cheek and all too soon he let me go. He walked away from me and into the kitchen. I just stared after him with my hand on my cheek, where I could still feel his warm breath there.

I looked over to the clock sitting on the end table, it read six ten.

"Ummmm, Pein." I said quietly.

"Yeah?" He sounded as breathless as I felt.

"It's past six, did you want to leave and go pick up Rachel and Dei?"

"We probably should go, but we're not picking them up. We're going to meet them there."

"Ok, then just let me grab a towel." I said walking past the kitchen and into the laundry room. Walking back into the living room with my towel in hand, I saw Pein standing be the door with my purse in his hand.

"I still don't understand how you can put all your stuff into this tiny bag."

"A good magician never reveals her secrets." I said while putting on my flip flops.

"Come on Montie! I won't tell! Please."

"Nope, now go start the car." I said as I was making sure everything was turned off and I locked the door.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted me and walked down the stairs. As he walked down the first step I kicked him in the butt and jumped down the stairs and ran to his big truck. I heard him shout behind me and heard his foot falls on the pavement. I reached the truck but only to find that it was locked. A hand rested itself on my shoulder.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, little girl?" Hearing that I spun around and hit his unsuspecting stomach, but he didn't even flinch. I looked down and saw that he had my hand caught in one of his. He slowly leaned down until his mouth was right next to my ear. I could feel his hot breath down my neck and it made a shiver run down my spine.

"That wasn't a good idea Montana. Don't do that again or you might not like the consequences." I heard the truck's door unlock. "Now get in, we don't want to be late." As I climbed in Pein's hand slapped my butt.

"Hey!"

"What? You must be imagining things Montie." He said as he climbed in to his side and stared up the car. We both clicked our seat belts into place and then we were off.


	2. Water Slide Fun

My P.O.V.

When we finally made it to the water park, it was packed full.

"Hopefully we'll be able to find Rachel and Dei." I said nervously. A big, noisy group of people passed our truck. I felt Pein's warm hand on the top of my knee. I could feel his hot breath by the side of my ear; another shiver ran down my spine.

"It'll be ok, just stay close to me." He softly squeezed my knee. "Now let's go have some fun!" We both threw open our door and started towards the entrance.

After we got through the entrance we looked everywhere for our friends. About fifteen minutes passed by when I finally saw long blond hair out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head towards the hair and I saw my best friend Rachel and her boyfriend Deidara. I grabbed Pein's hand and tugged on it. He looked down at me with a slight blush on his face. I pointed in the direction I saw our friends and he smiled.

"Hey Dei!" He yelled, a lot of people around us heard him and turned their heads. But Pein ignored them and he started to wave his arms around trying to get Dei's attention. After a couple minutes Pein was getting frustrated, which in my opinion I thought he looked pretty cute. He finally gave up and grabbed my hand, pulling me with him. My face got red like a tomato, as we got closer and closer to Dei I noticed he was leaning down slightly.

I saw arms that were wrapped around his neck, and then it hit me. Dei and Rachel were kissing, if my face could possible get any redder it did. I tried to stop Pein but he just kept pushing past people, slowly getting closer to the lovey couple.

"Pein, stop," but he couldn't hear me. We eventually made it to our friends. Pein still hasn't realized what the couple was doing. He reached out his hand and put it on Dei shoulder. I could see Dei tense under that touch.

"Hey buddy, we've been looking everywhere for you two!" Pein said with a laugh. Deidara slowly turned around showing a blushing Rachel. "What?" Pein said as he saw the look on Dei's face. If looks could kill Pein would have been struck down in front of us by lightning. I could see that this was going to get ugly really fast, I had to do something.

"Hey Rachel do you wanna go find some place to put our stuff?" Rachel looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, let's go." Rachel and I linked arms and started to walk.

"Come on boys." We both shouted back at our men.

"Coming." They said in unison, and then they both laughed.

We looked everywhere for a chair or something to set all our stuff down. Then finally I saw two open chairs under a big yellow umbrella.

"At last!" I yelled, and then I started to run towards the chairs. I didn't want anyone to take them from me. I saw a big fat lady walking towards my chairs and that only made me run faster. As I made it to the chairs I slammed my stuff down on both of them. The fat lady looked at me in disappointment and walked away, but all I felt was satisfaction. I got the chairs!

I turned around to face my friends. They all put down their things and everyone else started to take off their coverings. I just stood there watching Pein slowly take off his shirt. I swear a little bit of drool started to come out of the corner of my mouth. He was all defined muscles, smooth skin, and piercings that glittered in the sun; his orange hair was spiky and sticking out everywhere. He looked at me with his purple eyes and I was lost.

"Montana are you ok?" Rachel asked me while she shook my shoulder.

"Huh? Oh…Yeah…I'm fine. Defiantly ok." I scratched my head awkwardly.

"Well, aren't you gonna take off your cover up?" Everyone looked at me. I could feel my face getting red.

"But of course!" I reached for the hem of my cover up and pulled.

Pein's P.O.V.

I could feel eyes on me; I turned my head to the side and met a pair of emerald green eyes. My face got warm, if it was from the heat or her stare I couldn't tell. I was about to ask her if she was alright but Rachel beat me to it. Montana started to take of her cover up, and I couldn't tear my eyes away.

She slowly lifted the piece of clothing above and off her head. I felt like a creep staring but I couldn't help it. All those winter months of hard work and exercise have paid off. She used to be chubbier; don't get me wrong even back then I still thought she was the most beautiful person I've ever seen, but now she was drop dead gorgeous. She looked so cute in her green and white polka dot bikini.

"Montana you look so cute in that swim suit!" Rachel said as if she could read my mind.

"Yeah Montana you're gonna have all the guys chasing after you now." Dei said giving me a wink.

After he said that I looked around, and I did find a lot of guys staring at Montana. This made me instantly jealous, so I casually but slowly placed my arm around Montie's shoulders. She froze for a moment, and then gently leaned into me. I looked back around to see if anyone was still staring, most of them had looked away, but there was still one group of guys' way back in the corner whispering amongst them. They kept eyeing Montana's butt, I gave them one of my signature glares, one guy saw me and elbowed the others; once they all saw me they put their eyes to the ground and walked the other direction.

"What should we do first?" Dei asked. Rachel and Montie looked at each other and smiled.

"The water slides!" They both shouted. Me and Dei looked at each other and smiled. And so we all took off towards the water slides.

My P.O.V.

The first water slide we went on was the biggest. We all had a choice between single, double, of a four person tube. We chose the four person tube to go down in first, so we could all go together. It was really heavy to carry up, but our guys are really strong, we didn't really have any trouble getting up all the stairs. It was so much fun going down the slide; we all screamed and had our hands in the air.

The nest time we went up, we decided to go down in pairs; Dei and Rachel in one, and Pein and I in the other. Pein and I went up first. I was holding up the front while Pein had the back. There were about five more people in front of us.

"Montie, did you remember to put on sun screen?" Pein asked randomly. I was silent for a few seconds, knowing that he would be mad at me for being so forgetful. I always forgot to put it on everywhere I went. In a couple of minutes I would start fry like butter in a hot pan; freckles would show up everywhere.

"Montana?" Pein said sounding a little angrier this time.

"Yes?" I said hesitantly.

"Did you forget the sunscreen?"

"What? Of course not, it's in my bag." Hoping he wouldn't ask anymore.

"No," he said, "did you remember to put some on?"

"Yes," but he could tell from my tone of voice that I was lying. I heard him move behind me, and then I felt his hand touch my back. He moved his thumb back and forth across my spine.

"Then how come I don't feel any on your back?"

"Ummmm….." was all I could come up with.

"You didn't put any on at all, did you?

"No" I closed my eyes and waited for him to lecture me. But all I heard was him taking a deep breath. He patted my back with the hand that was still on spine.

"We're going to have to go put some on after this ride, ok?"

"You're not mad at me?" I asked, slowly turning around to face him. I was standing two steps up from him so we were the same height.

"Of course not, I could never stay mad at you." He reached his hand up as if to touch my face but he clenched it into a fist before he could touch me. "Look we're next." I turned around to look and to not show him that his actions disappointed me. I wanted him to touch me and hold me, but I guess he doesn't want to.

We walked up the last couple of steps to the slide, but all of a sudden our tube started to deflate. I looked over at Pein and he had a curious look on his face. I looked over at our friends and they gave me a weird look. Lastly I looked at the life guard by the entrance to the slide.

He looked back at me and smiled. "I have this single person tube that you two can go on." He held up the small blue tube. Pein took the deflated tube from my hands and threw it over next to the guard. The man sat the tube down in the water and waited. Pein walked in front of me and sat down in the tube and he looked back at me.

"Is that safe?" I asked "I can just wait for the next open tube or something." It was a lame excuse and I knew it, but it was that or sitting in between Pein's legs.

"Ma'am this is completely safe and your holding up the rest of the line." The man said holding the tube that currently had Pein in it. I slowly took a couple of steps, so that I was standing in the water in front of Pein. I was trying to come up with an excuse when Pein grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his lap.

"Come on Montie." Pein situated me in his lap so that I was comfortable. I looked back at Rachel and Dei, they were both laughing at me. I started to wiggle around trying to be free. Pein went as stiff as a board. His hot breath hit the skin by my ear, "you should stop moving around like that or you not going to like what I do next." That made me stop and sit still.

Pein settled into the tube and set his arms around my waist, resting his hands on my stomach. I didn't know where to put my hands, so I just set them on his knees. The man moved away from our tube and gave us a shove to get us going. I started to scream with excitement as we were plunged into darkness. Near the end of the slide we hit a bump and I went up in the air and slammed back down onto Pein. He let out a loud grunt, I turned my head to say sorry and he must have been trying to say something to me at the same time because our lips met for a second.

Then we hit the water at the end of the slide. Our tube came out from underneath us. I went under and Pein landed on top of me. When I came back up for air I found that my feet weren't touching the ground. I looked to the side only to be met with a muscled chest. Looking up into Pein's face I saw him blushing so hard his face was almost the same color as his hair.

I could hear people's screams coming from the slide that we just exited. I looked over Pein's shoulder and saw Rachel and Dei swimming towards us.

"Pein," he looked down at me, "you can put me down now." I said feeling my face getting hotter by the second.

"What if I said I didn't want to?" He asked. I snapped my eyes back to his face, it was completely serious.

"I would say that I wouldn't mind." His arms flexed around me, he smiled down at me and leaned forward to kiss my forehead. He slowly let me slide down his body until my feet were on the floor. At that point Rachel and Dei made it over to us.

"What one do u guys want to go on next?" Rachel asked us.

"How about that one over there?" I said pointing to the one nest to us that was slightly smaller but had more twists and turns.

"Let's go!" Rachel said. We made our way out of the pool and started towards the nest slide.

Pein's hand and mine were really close to each other, I really wanted to grab onto it and hold it. As I reading my mind his fingers intertwined with mine. He brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed my knuckles. My cheeks started to get hot and a small smile formed on my lips.


	3. Bathroom Trouble

My P.O.V.

Pein and I were walking slightly behind the others. When suddenly Pein stopped, I looked up at him and he looked back down at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Didn't I say we were going to do something when we were done with that slide?" He asked. I looked at his face and I could see a small smile forming at the edges of his mouth.

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about." I replied quickly.

"I think you do, I think you were supposed to put on some sunscreen." He eyed my face. "I could always put it on for you."

As much as I wanted Pein to touch me, I wasn't willing to go that far just yet.

"No that's ok, I can do it myself."

"Well I better go with you to make sure you put it on." He started to walk in the direction of where our stuff was. "Hey Dei," he yelled. Dei turned around at the sound of his name. "I'm going to take Montie, get something to eat ok? We'll meet up with you guys later!" Dei nodded his head in agreement.

I watched Dei and Rachel disappear into the crowd. Pein pulled on my hand and started to drag me to our stuff.

When we made it there I searched in my bag and pulled out the sunscreen. I put it on my face, arms and legs. The only place I couldn't get was my back, looking over I saw Pein munching on a snack he brought.

"Um…. Pein," he looked over at me with a raised brow. "Could you… um… put some sunscreen on my back, I can't reach." He dropped his snack, and just stood there. My face started to get warmer and warmer by the second. "Pein?"

"Right," he wiped off his hands and stepped towards me. I handed him the bottle, I turned my head back around and pulled my hair to the side. "This might be a little cold." He warned.

A shock of cold ran though me when he touched his hands to my shoulders, I gasped. He started to rub the sunscreen into my back; I had to hold back my moans. It felt so damn good; he could be a professional masseur. His hands started to go lower, and then he hit my sensitive sides. I let out a small giggle, and he did it again. I giggled even louder this time. He kept kneading his hands down my back until he reached the top of my bathing suit bottoms.

He slowly pulled his hands away, my back felt cold now that he wasn't touching me.

"We should go and get something to eat so that the sunscreen can dry." I nodded in agreement. Pein grabbed my hand and we walked over to a corn dog cart.

After we ate our food we went on some more water rides. Then we finally meet up with Dei and Rachel. All of us were really tired so we decided to call it a day. Before we left Rachel and I went to the bathroom.

As we were walking to the bathroom I saw a group of guys smoking near the fence that was next to the bathrooms. I remembered seeing them earlier; they were those guys who kept eyeing our butts all day.

After we finished we were walking out and those same guys were still standing there. But now they were closer and waiting for us.

"Well hello ladies," the tallest guy said. There were about three guys in total. They were all tall and sort of chubby. I was starting to get really scared. I whispered to Rachel, "wait for my signal then I want you to run as fast as you can. I'll be right behind you." I waited till they were a little closer, then I said "run."

We ran as fast as we could, then we heard one of the guys yell "get them!" I hit the pavement wrong and a shock of pain ran though my ankle. I started to hobble as fast as I could but it was no use. The guys behind us were gaining fast on our heels. Rachel looked back to me and started to slow down.

"No keep going! Find Pein and get help." She gave me a sad look. "Everything will be ok I promise." And with that Rachel nodded and ran as fast as she could into the crowd of people.

I felt someone grab my hair from behind and my head jerked backwards. I screamed out for help as loud as I could. Someone shoved me to the ground and sat on top of me. The man held my hands above my head and I struggled to get him off me. Hot tears were streaming down my face.

"Look at what we got here guys." The man of top said.

"Yeah, she beautiful," another man pulled out a knife and handed it to the man on top. He cut my cover up and then ripped it almost in two. I started to struggle even harder.

"No, please stop." The tears started to come down harder than before. But soon the man was ripped off of me. All I saw was Pein's bright orange hair and then the man that was on top of me was yelling like a little girl.

Rachel and Dei were by my side in an instant. Rachel had a blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I looked over at Pein and he was beating all three of those men to a bloody pulp. I stood up on shaky legs and made my way over to Pein. Placing my hand on his shoulder, I flinched when he snapped his head to look at me.

I could see his eyes were wild with rage, but they calmed when they looked at me. I could hear the sound of running feet, and then there were about five police officers around us. Pein stood up and wrapped his arms around me. The police took the men into custody and talked to us for a couple minutes to get a statement.

One of the officers said, "You have one tough boyfriend there girly. You were lucky to have such a strong protector." His statement made my blush, looking up at Pein I saw that his face was red also.

"Um… he's not my..."

"Thank you sir," Pein interrupted me quickly.

"Yawl take care now." The nice officer said.

"Good bye," we all yelled. We turned to leave the water park; Dei was holding on to Rachel who was holding on to me, and I was holding on to Pein's warm hand.

Taking a couple steps made me wince. I was going to have a lot of bruises tomorrow, and my ankle was defiantly going to be swollen. I felt a hand on my back, and then I couldn't feel the concrete beneath my feet. Yelping in surprise, I looked to my right and was met yet again with a muscled chest. _Pein is going to carry my bridal style, and in front of Rachel and Dei!_

"You looked like you were in pain so I thought I would try to ease it." Pein said in a sad voice.

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that." But he just ignored me.

"Montana do you want us to come over and stay the night?" Rachel asked.

"No that's ok, I'll be fine." At all of their looks I said, "Really I'll be ok, I promise."

Then we all went to our own cars and parted ways. Pein opened the car door and sat me gently in the passenger's seat, and buckled me in. He got in his side and started the car, then we were off.


	4. New Love

My P.O.V.

The entire ride back home was quiet except for the radio playing in the background. When we pulled into my driveway I realized that my parents were off on another trip and wouldn't be back for another two weeks. I got really scared; I didn't want to stay in my house by myself after what just happened.

"Um… Pein?"

"Yeah." He turned to look at me. I got really nervous.

"Do you think that you could spend the night with me…," he just looked at me and my face became red when I realized what I just said. "Um… that's not what I meant… I mean..." Pein's finger silenced my rambling.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" I nodded my head yes. "Ok," then he got out of the car and made his way to my side. I unbuckled my seat belt as he opened the door; he picked me up bridal style. I got the keys out of my purse and leaned down to unlock the house door. We walked into the house and Pein brought me into my room.

He sat me down on my bed and took a couple steps back. "I'm going to run over to my house and grab a change of close and maybe take a shower. Is that ok?" He looked nervously at my face. I smiled slightly; he can be so cute sometimes.

"Of course, go I'll be fine for an hour." He let a small smile play upon his lips.

"Alright, don't move from that spot. I mean it," he said in a serious tone. He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. Then he was out of the door and off for his house.

I sat for a couple minutes thinking. I really wanted to take a shower, but Pein said not to move. Maybe I could take a really fast one and he wouldn't notice. So I stood up and walked over to my dresser, grabbed some pajamas and limped my way over to my bathroom.

I had no idea how long I was in the shower, after I brushed my hair and my teeth I put on my pajamas. I just wore some really short gray shorts with a black tang top. As I walked out of the bathroom humming to myself, I ran into something hard but smooth. _Crap I completely forgot about him! God I'm such and idiot! _

I slowly looked up into Pein's furious eyes. "What did I say about moving?" I gulped loudly in my throat.

"Ummmm, you said not to move." I mumbled incoherently.

"What was that?" He attacked my sides and started to tickle me furiously, I let out a loud squeal. I tried to get away but I couldn't. Pein grabbed me around the waist and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. His hand was right on my butt; Pein just patted my behind and threw me down onto the bed. As I was bouncing up and down, Pein got on top of me pinning my legs underneath his and started to tickle me again. I had a brief moment of fear, but I knew that Pein would never hurt me like those guys wanted to.

We started to tickle each other mercilessly. I couldn't find Pein's weakness, but it was easy for him because I was ticklish everywhere. I tried to get lower so I could get to his feet, but he wouldn't budge. I got an idea that made my face turn red. I wrapped my legs around Pein's hips, which caught him off guard, and rolled so that he was beneath me. Saying that he was shocked was an understatement, his face was priceless and it made me giggle. Leaning back so I could tickle the bottoms of his feet, I could hear his laughter when I touched him.

Finally I found his weak spot. He was squirming, trying to get me away from his feet, but I wouldn't be moved. After a while he grabbed my thigh, close to my knee, his fingers brushed the underside of my knees and I gasped. I snapped my eyes back to Pein's face, only to see an evil smirk appear on his face. He rolled back over, his hands still on my knees, so that I was back beneath him.

"No, no Pein don't-," I didn't get to finish before he attacked my weakest spot. I laughed so hard that I started to cry. "I can't take anymore. Please. Stop." I said between gasps.

After a while we both got really tired out, so we just lay there staring at each other, panting slightly. A red hot blush grew on my cheeks and his. I slowly lifted my hand up and ran my fingers threw his surprisingly soft hair. He closed his eyes at my touch and even leaned into it a little.

I pulled my hand away, I really didn't want to but I have to say how I feel. This is the perfect moment to confess.

"Pein," he opened his eyes and looked straight and me; waiting for me to continue. "I love you." There I said it, now it's out in the open. I closed my eyes and waited for his words, the words that would bring this perfect day crashing to a halt. I waited and nothing came, still I wouldn't open my eyes.

"Montana," he began._ Oh great here it comes. _"I love you too."

My eyes shot open wide. But they soon closed as Pein pressed his lips onto mine. This was nothing like that small kiss we shared earlier on the water slide. This was much hotter. His lips were much softer than I thought they were.

Pein's P.O.V.

I slide my hands down to her hips, and moved my mouth over hers, gently coaxing her to respond. And she did. She relaxed and leaned up to me, her hands grabbed onto my bare shoulders. My heart expanded in my chest, and I pulled her closer to me so that there was no space between us. Our chests were mashed together. Her arms wrapped around my neck. Her fingers wove in through my hair and she started to massage my neck a little. I made a deep guttural sound in the back of my throat, she shivered at that. I just held her tighter.

I nibbled on her bottom lip. Her mouth opened with a soft sigh, inviting me inside. I ran the tip of my tongue across her lips. They were moist and sweet, tasting of vanilla. I pulled back slowly, not wanting this wonderful moment to end.

"I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. You are the funniest, nicest, most beautiful person I've ever met. When I saw Rachel run up to us, the look on her face and the fact that you weren't with her, my heart dropped. Then when I saw that man on top of you, knowing what he was planning to do, I wanted nothing more to kill him. I'm glad you stopped me for doing that, but it felt good to beat up him and his friends. I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to you." I poured my heart out, I looked down at Montana. She looked speechless.

"Pein," her eyes started to tear up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into the crook of my neck. I could feel her hot tears sliding down my bare chest. I laid down so that we were both lying on our side; I also picked up the covers and moved us so that we were underneath the blankets. Wrapping my arms around her smaller body, I patted her back awkwardly.

"Pein I fell the same way. When those guys were holding me down I was so scared. When you pulled those guys away from me and pulled me into your arms, I felt so safe. Whenever I'm in your arms I fell so safe, like nothing could ever hurt me. I want to feel like that all the time."

"I promise that nothing will ever hurt you again. Whenever you want me to hold you, just say so and I will." I pulled her even closer to me, if that was even possible.

My P.O.V.

I started to get really sleepy.

"Pein I think I'm gonna go to sleep." I told him, and when he didn't respond I looked up at his face. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. I couldn't believe he was asleep. Whenever he stayed over I was always the first one to fall asleep and the last one to wake up, so I've never seen him sleep.

My eyes started to get really sleepy, so I went back to my previous position. I snuggled up to Pein and got as close as I could. Then I eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up the sun was shining through the windows. I was wrapped up with something really warm. I opened my eyes slowly and all I saw was a heard of orange hair and skin. I reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face. A hand grabbed my wrist, I gasped, and he brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it. He opened his eyes and stared at me.

"Good morning." I said. He just leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him back just as hard. We both pulled back panting. "Do you want me to make breakfast?"

"Yes please. Are you gonna make you special pancakes?"

"But of course, you can't have pancakes without chocolate chips inside!" He just laughed at me.

"That's why I love you." He kissed me on the forehead. I blushed and got up to make breakfast. After a while we ate the pancakes and now we were sitting on the couch watching some stupid syfy movie.

"Do you want to go on an official date later?" Pein asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, that would be really nice." Pein got up from the couch and I followed him.

"I'm going to go home and make preparations for later and I'll pick you up at about seven, ok?"

"Alright, I'll be ready." I reached up on my tippy toes to kiss him, but he just pulled me up by my waist so that my feet weren't touching the ground. We shared a hot kiss, and then he left. I couldn't wait until later.


	5. First Date

My P.O.V.

Today was like any other day, except one thing I have a boyfriend. The only bad thing was that my boyfriend wasn't here. It has been a week since the water park incident; his family came home the very next day. They wanted him to spend time with them, don't get me wrong I love his family and I'm glad he spends time with them; but I wish I had someone to spend time with.

My parents called yesterday telling me that they extended their vacation for another two weeks. They sent me more money, but I was still lonely. I wanted to spend time with Pein, but I didn't want to interrupt his family time.

"Oh well I guess I can't just sit here getting depressed, I should probably make dinner." Getting up from the couch I made my way to the kitchen.

Pein's P.O.V.

As I was sitting in my room playing videogames I could smell my mom's cooking. It instantly made me hungry. Then as if on cue my mom yelled up the stairs.

"Dinners ready!"

I hopped up and practically ran down the stairs. In a few minutes we were all seated at the table and eating.

"Honey, have you talked to Montana yet?" My mom asked suddenly.

"I've texted her and I hung out with her last week, why?"

"Well I was talking to her mom this morning and she told me that they extended their vacation for another two weeks. I feel so bad for that girl, she must be so lonely." She paused then looked at me. "You should invite her over here for dinner some time."

I almost dropped my spoon. Another two weeks! Why hadn't she told me! I had to go over there quick to make sure nothing was wrong. What if she was crying, it broke my heart when she cried.

I was about to get up, but then I realized that my parents would wonder why I wanted to go over there in the middle of the night. I had to tell them that I was Montana's boyfriend.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Mom patted my hand.

"Um… I have something to tell you." I waited, "the day before you guys came back I asked Montana to be my girlfriend and she said yes."

"Oh honey! That's wonderful!" Mom yelled.

"I always knew you two would end up together." My dad clapped me on the back.

"I always thought you two were cute together." My little sister Konan said.

"Anyway do you mind if I go see her?"

"Go ahead honey, but don't stay out too late." I jumped up and made my way to the door. "Invite her to dinner tomorrow!" I waved in acknowledgement.

My P.O.V.

I just finished eating dinner and was wondering what to do when the doorbell rang. Walking over to the door, I looked out and saw Pein.

'What is he doing here?'

I swung the door open and looked into his handsome face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um… I wanted to see how you were doing." He stated awkwardly while he scratched the back of his head.

"Ok… but shouldn't you be with your family?" I moved and he came inside.

"I feel bad." He saw my confused look and explained. "When my parents came home suddenly after we confessed, they wanted to spend time together. They had been away for so long I felt like I should spend some time with them. So I called you and canceled our date plans. After I told my mom she got so angry at me, then I felt really bad. So I-"

I cut him off with a finger to the mouth.

"I understand, I knew you wanted to spend time with them." I explained.

"I know but still…"

"It's ok, really." I reached up and hugged him around the neck. He hugged me back around the waist.

"I still want to go on our date." I nodded against his chest.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked while leaning back to look him in the eyes, his eyes suddenly lite up.

"We should go to the water park." He said excitedly. I just blinked at him. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Ok," I smiled, "when do you want to go?"

"How about tomorrow?" He said without thinking about it.

"As long as it's ok with your parents." He nodded, and then he picked me up and swung me around in a circle.

Next Day…

We were getting out of the car when Pein stopped me.

"What is it?"

"Did you put sunscreen on?" He said in a serious tone.

"Oh silly me, hahahahahha!" I hit my forehead. "I'll put some on right now."

"Montie, you have to stop forgetting, it's bad for your skin." He brushed his fingers along my jaw. "You have such fair skin, and I love your freckles, but…"

I tilted my head to the side in curiosity.

"But?" He laid his hand across my check and stroked it softly with his thumb.

"I don't want to lose you." His eyes watered up slightly. I was speechless, the only thing I could do was throw myself at him and hang on tight.

"You won't lose me, I promise." Standing up on my tippy toes I pressed my lips against his. My eyes slid closed and I could tell that his widened slightly, but then they slid closed. He kissed me back with force.

He turned slightly and pressed me up against the truck. The kiss was getting heated, I had to pull back to breathe. We both pulled back and pressed our foreheads together.

"I love you." He said in a gravelly voice, a shiver went down my spine.

"I love you too." We stood in silence for a few minutes. I looked around and some people were staring at us. My face got hot.

"Let's go to the water park now." I said in rushed tones.

"Ok but we have to put your sunscreen on first." Sighing heavily I nodded.

After we put our sunscreen on we made our way into the park. Making our way to one of the water slides I saw a familiar blond head.

"Dei!" His head snapped in my direction. I could see Rachel with him too, his arm was hung low around her waist.

"Hey guys!" We both said at the same time.

"Sorry we can't stay and talk but I have to go home to let out the dogs." Rachel said hurriedly.

"That's ok, we'll talk another time." We walked away in separate directions. I looked back around and I saw Dei's hand on Rachel's butt. She tried to push him away but he held on tight, that sight made me laugh.

Pein looked down at me, "what's so funny?"

I reached down and squeezed his hand. "Nothing."

Finally we made it to one of my favorite rides. It was a big water slide that was pitch black. There was a huge raft that you had roll up the side of a hill, and then carry it up a big flight of stairs.

Rachel and I always wanted to go on it, but the few times we tried to carry it up we couldn't make it. Now I finally had someone strong to carry it, yay!

The line for the slide was long and it was a really hot day. In the couple of minutes we've been here the line has moved a little. I was looking around when I heard giggling. Pein was leaning against one of the rails and I was standing next to him.

Looking past him I saw these girls checking Pein out. For some reason this made me really mad. I looked up at my boyfriend, but he didn't notice my anger or the ladies. When I looked back at the ladies they were giving me an evil look, but I just stuck my tongue out at them.

Suddenly I got an evil idea; I moved so I stood in front of Pein, then wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed myself against him. Glancing at the other ladies I saw their jaws drop open in disbelief, I just smirked back at them.

"What are you doing Montana?" I froze and looked at Pein.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well for one thing you're pressing yourself completely against me and we're only in our bathing suits. Don't get me wrong I really like this, but I didn't think you were a person for this much of public affection." That made me blush.

"W-well I can explain-," he shushed me with his lips.

"Is it because of those girls in front of us?" I nodded; he let a slow smile spread across his face. "I never I thought I'd see the day that you get jealous."

He laughed so I smacked his chest.

We finally made it to the front of the line and Pein grabbed the big raft. He let me roll it up the hill; I started to go really fast. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where it was rolling because it suddenly fell on top of Pein. Good thing he was paying attention and caught it.

I kept on rolling it till I hit the stairs. Then Pein lifted it over his head, I tried to help but I couldn't reach the raft; he held it too high over his head. So I just held my hands up for moral support.

I could hear those ladies laughing at me.

"Look at her, she's letting him carry the whole thing." More giggles.

For some reason that made me a little sad. Suddenly there was a small sharp pain on the top of my head. Looking up I saw Pein had set the raft down next to the entrance of the slide. He was smiling; I put two and two together and guessed that he hit me with the raft.

"Are you back in the real world now?" He said with a slight chuckle.

"Just get in the raft." I pushed him towards the slide.

He got in first, and then I followed him. My first thought at I went down the slide was that it was really dark. I screamed the whole way. Sadly it was over pretty fast. We got out and headed right to the wave pool.

There were a lot of people in the wave pool. Pein thought it was a good idea to go right to the deep end. Of course he could touch but I had to tread water. Then the waves started.

It was fun but the waves started to go over my head. I tried to call out to Pein but I don't think he heard me. Then I started to go under, next I felt someone elbow me in the spine.

I could feel a pair of hands grab under my arms and pull me out of the water. I wrapped my arms around Pein's neck gasping for breath. We walked out of the pool and we sat down on some chairs.

Pein's warm hands were placed on my cheeks.

"Are you ok?" I could see the worry in his eyes. When I tried to talk I coughed. As my coughing fit ended I spoke.

"Yeah."

"I shouldn't have gone out so deep. I'm so sorry." He pulled me close and kissed my forehead.

"It's ok, I should have known to move back when the waves started." I could see he wanted to argue the point more but he let it go. "Do you want to go on another ride?"

"Actually I'm really hungry, you wanna get something to eat?" I nodded. So we got up and bought some burgers. Then we decided to leave.

As we were walking through the parking lot Pein asked, "Did you have a good first date?" He put his arm across my shoulders and I set my arm around his trim waist and snuggled up to him.

"It was awesome." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Wanna go watch a movie at my house?"

"Of course!" Walking up to his truck we hopped in and drove to my house.


End file.
